Kyosuke Munakata
Kyosuke Munakata (宗方 京助 Munakata Kyōsuke) jest postacią i anty-bohaterem występującym w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy jako uczestnik Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Jest on wice liderem Fundacji Przyszłości oraz dowódcą 2-ej Dywizji. Ma za zadanie nadzorować ogólne zarządzanie, w tym wszelkie udogodnienia. Pomimo bycia wice liderem, Kyosuke posiada najwięcej kontroli. Gdy chodził do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, nosił tytuł Superlicealny Przewodniczący Samorządu (超高校級の「生徒会長」''chō kōkō kyū no “seitokaichō”''). W tym czasie, został częścią Samorządu szkolnego. Podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Kyosuke zabija Kazuo Tengana poprzez przecięcie żyły szyjnej, niszczy robota-sobowtóra Miayi Gekkogahary oraz kilkukrotnie okalecza Juzo Sakakurę, przebijając mu brzuch. Kyosuke przetrwał Ostateczną Zabójczą Grę wraz z innymi czterema przetrwałymi, po tym, kiedy Juzo wyłączył telewizory. Po zakończeniu Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, Kyosuke decyduje się opuścić Fundację Przyszłości, aby skupić się na noszeniu własnego brzemienia. Wygląd Kyosuke jest mężczyzną, który ma 25 lat (około 20-21 w Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair) Munakata to wysoka i szczupła osoba z jasną cerą. W jego wyglądzie nie ma zbyt wielu kolorów; posiada srebrne włosy oraz niebieskie oczy, nadające mu oziębły wyraz twarzy. Nosi biały garnitur z morską koszulką i wyblakły krawat, który ma na sobie tajemniczy, czarny wzór. Założone ma także bladoniebieskie buty. Po konfrontacji z Kazuo, stracił on swoje prawe oko. Przed Tragedią, Kyosuke nosił czarny garnitur, zamiast białego, żółty krawat oraz szare buty. Osobowość Kyosuke to chłodna i zdecydowana osoba, która żywi ogromną nienawiść do Ultimate Despair. Jego opinie są ostateczne oraz wierzy, że rozpacz powinna być wyeliminowana, nawet jeśli sam musi zginąć. Mężczyzna twierdzi, iż nie wierzy w nadzieję czy rozpacz, lecz w siłę. Podobnie do Nagito Komaedy, rozumie, że, aby stworzyć wspaniałą nadzieję, musisz doświadczyć większej rozpaczy. Uważa, iż rozpacz rodzi nadzieję. Po zakończeniu Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, widać jak pesymistyczny stał się Kyosuke, całkowicie skupiając się na rozpaczy, nie spoglądając na to, ile jeszcze na tym świecie pozostało nadziei. Kyosuke to zdecydowana osoba, myśląca logicznie. Próbuje się nie kierować głosem serca, gdy podejmuje decyzje, na tyle, ile jest to możliwe. Wie, że musi podjąć ciężkie decyzje oraz bierze za nie odpowiedzialność. Pomimo tego, że jest osobą racjonalną i spokojną, po śmierci Chisy traci swoje opanowanie. W przeszłości był milszą osobą, częściej się uśmiechał i miał przyjazny ton. Zdeterminowanie dążył do tego, aby Akademia Szczytu Nadziei ruszyła w dobrym kierunku. Zdolności Superlicealny Przewodniczący Samorządu Jako Superlicealny Przewodniczący Samorządu, Kyosuke ma wrodzone zdolności przywódcze, dzięki którym został wice liderem Fundacji Przyszłości. Przed Tragedią, był bardziej spokojny i charyzmatyczny, lecz wciąż oddany swej pracy. Chisa Yukizome twierdzi, że on jest osobą, która, kiedy się na coś zdecyduje, nigdy nie ustąpi. Mistrz Szermierki i sztuk walki Pomimo tego, iż nie nawiązuje to do jego talentu, Kyosuke jest uzdolnionym szermierzem, który podczas Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry, nigdy nie przegrał bezpośredniej walki. Ma wystarczające umiejętności, aby stanąć przeciwko Peko Pekoyamie, byłej Superlicealnej Florecistce, prawie pokonać Great Gozu, byłego Superlicealnego Zapaśnika, a także walczyć na równi z Kazuo, który powalił Juzo jednym atakiem. Bez problemu pokonał Miayę, a później armię żołnierzy Fundacji Przyszłości. Kyosuke posiada także zaskakujące zdolności skakania i unikania, jak ukazano, gdy sprytnie unikał chuusen oraz ataki Kazuo. Historia Cytaty * "Zapłacisz za grzech położenia swych rąk na mojej szkole." (do Junko Enoshimy) * "Więc, to jest ostatnia nadzieja ludzkości? Nawet, kiedy rozmawiamy, Remnants of Despair niszczą świat i coraz więcej ludzi pada ich ofiarą. Czy to czas na sprzeczkę?" (podczas kłótni ich kolegów z branży, przed osądem Makoto Naegiego) * "Świat bez rozpaczy... To przyszłość, którą ona i ja sobie wyobrażaliśmy!" (mówiąc o Chisie Yukizome) * "Zapłacisz mi za to, że musiałem go zabić, Rozpacz." (mówiąc o dźgnięciu Juzo Sakakury) Ciekawostki * Jego imię, Kyosuke (京助), znaczy "pomocnik kapitału/głowa kapitału", a jego nazwisko, Munakata (宗方), znaczy "ważna osobistość". Oba te tłumaczenia mogą nawiązywać do jego zdolności dowódczych jako Superlicealny Przewodniczący Samorządu, jak i wysoko postawionego członka Fundacji Przyszłości. * Na Kodzie NG Chisy Yukizome w Side:Future #09, jego imię w kanji jest zmienione i napisane jako 京介, zamiast 京助. Możliwe, że to jest techniczny error, ponieważ w następnym odcinku ponownie jest napisane 京助. * Kyosuke jest podobny do protagonisty Persony 4. Oboje za swoją broń wybrali katanę. ** Munakata wygląda podobnie także do Salvador Yadogiri Fukurou z Danganronpa Kirigiri. * Oryginalnie, Kyosuke powinien umrzeć w obronie Makoto, lecz Kazutaka Kodaka czuł, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby Kyosuke niósł brzemię swoich martwych przyjaciół tak, jak Makoto nosi brzemię nadziei, a Hajime brzemię rozpaczy, gdy ruszają ku przyszłości. es:Kyosuke Munakata fr:Kyosuke Munakata en:Kyosuke Munakata Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future